


[Podfic of] The Winter of Banked Fires

by crinklysolution, h78podfic, Luzula (Luzula_podfic), Podcath, reena_jenkins, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[7:50:45] Yahtzee's Summary: Charles Xavier has returned from the dead -- but is lost within his own mind. Rogue has cast aside her own power and doesn't know where she fits in the world any longer. The production of synthetic Cure means mutantkind itself is newly at risk. And Magneto, turned human against his will, is in despair until the day he feels a familiar consciousness tugging at his own --Set after X-3 (with much desperate fix-it applied), during XMFC, and every time in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Winter of Banked Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winter of Banked Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250109) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



**Title:** [The Winter of Banked Fires](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250109)  
**Author:** [Yahtzee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yahtzee)  
**Reader:** Erik: Cath; Marie; Rhea314; Logan: Luzula; Charles: Crinklysolution; Hank: Reena_Jenkins; Raven: Helens78; World: Heyiya  
**Fandom:** XM  
**Pairing:** Erik/Charles, Logan/Rogue, Hank/Mystique  
**Length:** 7:50:45  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Pslasher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher) and [via_ostiense](http://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense)  
**Music** : Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes  


**Mediafire link to mp3 files (zipped):** [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?708qpv3rjqv3rij) (159.22 MB) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?307d6x9gqlw8s6m) (129.3 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b (rarred):** [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?yqp4sl47bwkgsdb) (143.05MB), [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?huwnlx25e94723z) (143.5 MB) and [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/?a9ndclm79rf4sup) or [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/agcegkkmqjzssnr/XM%20-%20Yahtzee%20-%20Winter%20of%20Banked%20Fires.m4b?dl=0) (122.5 MB)  



End file.
